Zanuka Hunter
Zanuka 猎犬, also known as Harvester is a gray-colored Zanuka proxy controlled by Alad V. During missions, it will attack one targeted Tenno until either the Tenno or the Zanuka 猎犬 dies. It appears rarely, in a manner similar to the Stalker. Triggering a Zanuka 猎犬 attack requires a player to have a death-mark. A death-mark is acquired by supporting the Grineer in approximately five Invasion missions. Players who have acquired a death-mark will receive an inbox message from Alad V. The text of the message reads either: *"Thank you for volunteering for the Zanuka Project, you will make a fine addition to my collection." *"Thank you for your continued interest in the Zanuka Project, A member of our staff will assist you shortly" The Zanuka 猎犬 'only spawns in Corpus missions (supporting the Grineer during invasions against Corpus is considered a Corpus mission, and any mission where corpus invades as a faction war). The Zanuka '猎犬 spawn chance rises additively with each player in the party with a death-mark. The Zanuka 猎犬 spawning is announced by flickering lights, much like the Stalker's appearance. Also, your screen will become greyed and your Warframe will flicker with light. Taunts The Zanuka 猎犬 has most of its speech represented by Alad V. Here is the list of his phrases: Deploying *''"..."'' :: During Fight *''"Tenno? Can you hear me? You've been a naughty little betrayer, haven't you? Did you really think your support for the Grineer would go unnoticed?'' :: *''"This is really for your own good, Tenno. Help me, help you... help me! (Laughs)" :: *"That is just the sort of behavior I just can't let go uncorrected. Otherwise, you'll never learn.'' :: Zanuka Defeated *''"Zanuka? NO! What have you monsters done to my beautiful creature? I won't forget this!"'' :: Abilities Zanuka 猎犬 main weapon is a plasma gun, similar to a MOA's. Its fire rate is much higher than a MOA; however, and its projectiles travel very accurately and quickly. The Zanuka 猎犬 is also capable of deploying a Frost Bomb. Any Tenno caught in the blast radius will take damage and suffer an immediate and lasting Cold proc, making it significantly easier for the 猎犬 to hit them. The Zanuka 猎犬 has a huge amount of shields and health. It is immune to some crowd control abilities like Mag's Pull. However, Excalibur's Radial Blind, Frost's Snow Globe, Vauban's Bastille, and Rhino's Rhino Stomp are confirmed to affect the Zanuka 猎犬. Nova's Molecular Prime ability has also been known to greatly slow Zanuka 猎犬 down. Abilites such as Freeze can help completely immobilize the Zanuka 猎犬, but will not affect the Zanuka 猎犬 shield in any way. Should a Tenno attempt to run during combat, the Zanuka 猎犬 will either teleport to them or teleport the Tenno back into the same area. Alternatively, the Zanuka 猎犬 will catch up with them as it is very agile and can traverse through obstacles as well as a Tenno, capable of parkour feats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFx2RryEuQ If the Zanuka 猎犬 manages to down its target, it will pin the target down and capture it, abruptly ending the mission. The captured targets will then immediately be transferred to the Recovery mission. Recovery Mission When the player is defeated and captured by the Zanuka 猎犬, he/she will be automatically transferred to a hidden mission which requires the player to locate and collect their confiscated weapons and escape from the Zanuka Project facility in the Corpus Gas City in Jupiter. This mission has been implemented since Update 11.7.3. If the mission is failed, the player will have to replay the mission until it is successfully completed. See the main article for more details. Notes *As of Update 11.5.5, the Zanuka 猎犬 has a chance to drop the components of the Detron. **A poem left by the Hotfix notes states: "…Perhaps a Detron can be secured if a Harvester is Procured? But beware, if it’s the Detron you seek, the New Harvester is not for the weak! No one is safe." Detron Screenshot *The Zanuka 猎犬 is also considered hostile by Corpus proxies and units, suggesting that Alad V, the Zanuka 猎犬 summoner, is already a Corpus outcast. *Like the Stalker and The Grustrag Three, the Zanuka 猎犬 has its own soundtrack. *The Zanuka 猎犬, prior to Update 13, has its own codex entry entitled "Harvester". **The Zanuka 猎犬 health bar labels it as Zanuka. Scanning it does not count towards Zanuka's codex scans however. *The Zanuka 猎犬 is guaranteed to drop a Detron component, and has a doubled spawn chance. **It is possible for both the blueprint and a component to drop from a single encounter. **The blueprint has the form of a purple orb, while the components have the form of a module. *During solo play, players are not immediately killed. Instead, they are downed much like in team play. It is possible to kill the Zanuka 猎犬 during this time with your secondary weapon, stopping it from capturing you. * As of U14, the Zanuka 猎犬 appears to have an ability similar to Stalker's Dispel (only tested with Valkyr's Hysteria). Tips *The Zanuka 猎犬 has a 3.5% of spawning for marked players on Corpus missions within the first four minutes. Taking four marked players effectively increases your odds of having him spawn and like the Stalker, one player having him spawn does not remove the mark from the other three players in the mission. Running additional invasion missions for the Grineer is also a good way to find the Zanuka 猎犬. * Having guns with lower ranks can increase the spawn chance. *To gain the mark, complete a set of invasion missions resulting in battle pay. You should get mail from Alad V thanking you for volunteering for the Zanuka project. You may still have the mark even if you do not get the mail. *The Zanuka 猎犬 can currently be desecrated by Nekros to sometimes gain additional Detron components. *Despite being immune to crowd control moves (or, at least, some of them), the Zanuka 猎犬 is still vulnerable to knockdown, allowing a player wielding a melee weapon with a knockdown AoE slam effect of moderate size (e.g. the Obex) to knock down the Zanuka 猎犬, shoot it for a while, then knock it down again (with the only problem being reloading). This allows for easy-to-get Detron component or blueprint, with minimal damage dealt to the player (a real plus for players who: A. do not have very high quality weapons, B. are leveling a new weapon/warframe, or C. are going solo on a mission). *Trinity's Energy Vampire ability can stun lock the 猎犬, making even a solo encounter trivial. Trivia *When first introduced, it was Zanuka itself (with partner-dependent shields and Warframe abilities). Alad V's dialogue still refers to the Zanuka 猎犬 as such. Gallery HarvesterPic.jpg ss (2014-01-18 at 02.01.51).jpg|Alad V message Warframe1482.jpg|Harvester Codex WARFRAME Harvester Encounter! Warframe - Harvested Warframe Harvested an update See Also *Detron, the weapon dropped by the Zanuka 猎犬. *Alad V, the controller of the Zanuka 猎犬. *Zanuka, a Corpus proxy that the Zanuka 猎犬 is based of. References de:Harvester